


Kinktober Day 30

by BunnyFair



Series: Kinktober 2019 [29]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anniversary, Bath Sex, F/M, Kinktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair





	Kinktober Day 30

Rayleigh relaxed in the hot bath, gently rubbing Shakky's back as she rested her head on his chest, a bottle of whiskey on the floor beside the tub. He traced over a few old scars on her sides and hips and chuckled softly when she twitched away. She lightly tugged on his beard and smiled up at him.

He chuckled and rested his head back, closing his eyes. It was their unofficial anniversary, seeing as how they never got officially married (at least in the eyes of the government), and they were spending the day together. They'd cooked and eaten a quiet, candle-lit dinner together and pulled out some of their finer whiskey. Now, they relaxed in the tub, sipping a bottle of whiskey and enjoying the heat of their own bodies and the hot water.

She reached for the bottle and leaned back to take a swig of it, resting her hand on his chest. He smiled and took the bottle, tipping it back and feeling the faint burn in his chest. Setting it back on the floor, he wrapped his arms around her to pull her into a slow kiss.

She hummed softly into the kiss and loosely tangled her fingers in his hair, pressing her bare chest to his. He smiled into the kiss and trailed his hands down to her ass, gently squeezing it. She arched her ass into his hands, feeling his rough hands massage the plump flesh.

He softly groaned when she gripped his cock and rested his head back, feeling her tug on his hair to nip on his neck. She smiled against his tanned skin and continued stroking him, feeling his hand slip lower to tease her pussy. She hummed softly and slowly grinded against him, continuing to tease the tender skin around his neck.

He squeezed her hip and softly mumbled, "Shouldn't we take this to the bedroom?"

She lightly kissed him and smiled against his lips, mumbling, "I think we're fine right here."

He chuckled softly and guided her hips to grind against him. "As the lady wishes."

She smiled and gripped the base of his cock, groaning softly as she slid down, her knees on both sides of his hips. He held her hips and softly moaned, helping her move. She rested her arms around his shoulders, pressing her chapped lips to his in a lazy kiss as she slowly moved.

The water sloshed between them and splashed onto the floor as she sped up, their soft gasps and moans mingling together in a cacophony of pleasure, mixing with the rain that pattered steadily on the roof. He moaned as she dragged her nails down his chest and tightened his grip on her thighs.

She moved faster and tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him into a rough kiss. He moaned into the kiss and slipped his hand between them, quickly rubbing her clit. She moaned his name and arhced into him, tugging his hair as she quickly came.

He groaned as he cunt clenched around his cock and tightened his grip, thrusting up several times before coming into her. She moaned softly and relaxed into him, combing her fingers through his damp hair. He hummed softly and kissed her temple, massaging her thighs.

She sighed contently and smiled softly, tilting her head to kiss his jaw. "Happy anniversary, Ray."

He smiled softly and lightly kissed her. "Happy anniversary, Shakky."


End file.
